A Perfect Day
by dancingangel94
Summary: This is a love story about how Dewey and Gale's relationship continued after Scream 3. It describes the most beautiful, painful and sweet moments of their life together, starting right after Dewey proposed to the love of his life. It also goes a little bit deeper into Gale's past, where Dewey can see what she went through as a young girl and teenager and comfort her with his love.
1. Chapter 1

**A Perfect Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of this. I don't own the characters, I don't own the storyline, I don't own the actors who portray the characters (wouldn't it be nice though). All I really own is myself. Enough said!**

**So here goes my first real story about Dewey and Gale. I've been hopelessly hooked on that couple for years now, with numbers of unwritten stories forever buried in my head. This one, I finally decided to record and put on here. I always thought there was not enough fanfiction about these two, and not enough information about them and their romance in either of the movies, as much as I love Scream. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story (come back for the updates) and feel inspired to write some more about them, too! **

The warm summer air smelled like flowers, the scent faint and intoxicating. It was nearly night, well into the late evening. The days were long and warm.

Dewey and Gale barely escaped from Mark and Sidney to Dewey's spacious old bedroom where he used to sleep as a teenager. They didn't forget to lock the door as securely as possible. The couple was happy as ever, both hearts overflowing with hopes and bright expectations. After years of being apart and all that they were forced to go through, they longed to be in each other's arms again more than anything else in the world. They missed each other to the point of death, probably. After all those years of games and hopeless attempts to forget each other, it finally dawned on the two of them that life was not going to have any value for either of them unless they were together. Dewey decided to make the first move and won, knowing she would never, ever admit to not wanting to live without him… unless he said that first. Now seeing her slender long finger in his carefully selected wedding ring with a several large diamonds made him feel ecstatic.

The happy survivors of the Stab massacre were spending the weekend at a large summer cottage owned by Dewey's parents. His mother agreed to it reluctantly, strictly warning her only son to abstain from 'wild partying'. Dewey smiled at the thought. His mother was not particularly bright or intelligent, but even she realized that after all the terrifying events in LA, the four of them just needed rest, peace, and quiet. And each other. Being close to those who were put through just as much pain and loss somehow provided comfort and healing, especially to Sidney. Mrs. Riley's words were just a joke provided to make things a little easier.

Gale was looking around his room, that clearly still retained the long forgotten pieces of his boyhood. His college posters, the books the enjoyed as a boy, minimum furniture. All of these things caught her attention and made Dewey look even dearer to her. There he was, the man she could never get off her mind and heart. The ever-caring, loyal, honest and protective Dewey. His warm brown eyes looked at her with care and sweetness. His strong body seemed so vigorous and yet so endearing, so soft and warm. She remembered the several nights they had spent together in the past, the way he would treat Gale like a princess, like the only real treasure he longed for and cherished. He recalled the sweet, chaste way he would caress her body in bed and blushed only slightly. There was something endearingly meek and boyish about the way he could express his love. Gale knew for sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man. Somehow, everything about him seemed and felt right. She could never find the words to describe the way she felt, but she knew it was all she'd ever wanted and looked for in the wrong places. All in this caring man, who was irrevocably in love with her and now was meekly eyeing her with warmth and passion.

"Dewey,", she began sheepishly, "I… never really wanted anything but you. It's just that I… you know. I just always knew I was the wrong person. The bad one. I never really deserved you or your love… I couldn't bear just being with someone I was not worthy of. If only you knew just how dirty and bad I've always been, if only…"

Gale was quiet for a moment, searching for the right words to explain it all to him. It was all true. She always felt so right, so cherished with him, in his warm and protecting arms, on his strong shoulder… She felt so guilt-stricken for leaving him all alone and letting him down so many times in the past, she wanted to kneel down before him and beg him for forgiveness. It was so unlike her, and yet it felt so right. But somehow, it just didn't seem so necessary. Dewey always lavished so much love on her that she almost didn't know how to handle it. Where could she ever learn how to handle unconditional love? In her job, where heartlessness and hiding your true self was the only way to survive? In her abusive home? In the streets, where there was never any mercy?

"Shhh", he said, cupping her beautiful face, now such a mess, in his warm hands and gently placing his finger on her lips. "I love you, sweetie. Darn, Gale, I've adored you and every single detail about you ever since I first saw you. I've been pretty much obsessed with you for years now. Every little thing about you, even the very things I once thought I hated, just attracted me more and more to you. All I want is to make you mine, Gale, and love you until my last breath".

She looked at him with delight, yet her big blue eyes were slowly filling with tears. She looked more lovable than ever at that moment, so innocent and nearly vulnerable. Dewey could hardly fight his desire for her. Her secret side, the very depth of her heart was unraveling before his very eyes at that moment. She was real with him, and Dewey knew how much it had cost her.

He closed his eyes for a moment and started gently kissing her. His lips felt warm and soft against hers. Gale almost wept, feeling the familiar and dearly needed taste of his kisses again. All she wanted was to open up her heart before him and be his. She never felt so safe, so secure before. Neither her job nor any of the short hook-ups she ever had ever gave her that feeling. She shriveled, thinking about that. Gale deepened the kiss, feeling his manhood lightly touch her abdomen through their clothing. She wanted Dewey. All of him, forever.

Dewey drew Gale closer to himself. He looked her in the eyes for a moment, and saw that very look that drove him mad with passion and desire every time he saw it. Gale's big blue eyes were even bigger now, with fear inside of them. She looked lonely and scared, like a little abandoned girl that had nowhere to go and no one to protect her. He knew that's what she was on the inside. Gale needed love and care. She needed him.

Her eyes, filled with all of this, were the very last thing Dewey saw before his own eyes were dazed with passion. She was all his again now, and she loved it.

They made love to each other for all of the night, and most of the morning that time. The intercourse was passionate, fierce, and raw – and yet very gentle and caring. She was no longer independent, nor did she want to be. She was all his. They kissed each other's lips and bodies. She would slightly bite his soft plump lips, which always made him want her even harder. Gale would moan underneath him as Dewey would roughly yet gently make love to her, passionately grabbing her thighs and breasts. Whenever they came together, they did it as if the world were ending tomorrow. Nothing existed anymore to either of them. All that they could see was each other.

Dewey woke up and found his beloved in peaceful slumber on his chest, both arms hugging him tightly. There was something about the way Gale tugged at him dependently that turned him on. She needed him. Dewey planted a soft kiss on Gale's forehead and started to admire the way she looked so perfect with her eyes closed, her chest going up and down. Her soft nipples touched his bare torso and suddenly Dewey felt more love for her than ever. Her soft shiny black hair lay in waves and that was so cute that he smiled. He loved waking Gale up when she was still asleep and watch her wake up slowly as he would cover her soft luscious skin with tender kisses. Dewey held her bare body close to himself and started to kiss her face and her closed eyes. He gently caressed her body underneath the covers, tenderly touching her skin. She started to smile and giggle a bit, before opening up her beautiful eyes and smiling sweetly.

"Dewey', she said softly, "Dewey… I'm so happy. I really don't deserve you."

Dewey placed himself on top of her and started kissing her on the mouth again. She completely lost herself in him again. Instead of controlling everything, all she wanted was to be his, to love him and be loved in return.

"Don't ever say that, Gale Riley", Dewey whispered in her ear finally, before biting it lightly and getting lost in their passion again.


	2. Chapter 2 Broken heart

**Chapter Two. **

**So here's an update! I'm really excited about writing this. It's been so much fun, and I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it. Also, please note this is like a long drabble, so don't be surprised.**

There were only several days left until their wedding and most of the things needing their attention were solved and planned out. The couple decided to stay in Woodsboro and had already purchased a big and beautiful house where they would be residing. Dewey smiled, thinking about how easily she had agreed to it. It looked like she was willing to give anything up for their love. He accepted the job offer as a town sheriff and not objecting to live in a small town without a real career was very unlike Gale. However, she was revealing more and more of her hidden vulnerable side to him day after day, and nothing at all seemed to surprise him any more.

She gladly quit her career in journalism and, after several hours of passionate kisses in their hot tub, admitted it was more like hell than a real job. Why she never quit before Gale didn't really elaborate on, but Dewey secretly guessed it was the only thing really keeping her going – the only thing in her life she was sure of at that time. But now, she had him. And Dewey went above and beyond to make sure she knew she was safe with him.

Gale also quickly sold her apartment in LA and later confessed she had barely spent a night there in the past several months. Dewey had never been there, but she told him it was a huge and oddly quiet fancy apartment he'd hate to live in, and she was probably right. The house they both agreed on was large and spacious, yet very cozy and warmly comfortable. Dewey was excited, thinking of all the happy times they would share in these rooms, imagining how this home would eventually turn into their own little world, their own little slice of heaven on earth.

The upcoming wedding excited them both equally, yet Gale was slightly discouraged and a little disappointed. Amidst all the preparations, it hadn't escaped her attention she could hardly think of anyone she'd like to invite. Being so busy with her career and all, she barely had any time for making friends. While they wanted this to be a quiet and small wedding and Dewey was not inviting too many people either, he could still come up with some. Plus, he also had family. With Gale, it was a whole lot more complex.

"Honey, don't you worry about that", Dewey said reassuringly, gently stroking her hair and body. They were perched on a large sofa in their living room, Gale lying on Dewey's chest. "I think we agreed to not having a large wedding or anything… What really counts is that we're together for good".

Dewey planted a soft kiss on top of her head, gently rubbing her back. He caressed her like a little child, knowing how comforting it was to her.

"I know, Dew. It's just that… It kind of sucks when you realize you don't have any real friends at all."

Dewey pulled her even closer, knowing she needed his warmth and sweetness.

"Hey… You've got me. This whole day is about us. Besides, you could invite your family".

Dewey was a bit curious, as he's never heard anything about Gale's folks. He had not a faintest idea about where she was from, what her family was like, what her background was. She was always alone, always independent. She had him now, yes, but it hasn't always been this way. He could read her like an open book, even without her saying anything. And now he did notice that her eyes looked like these of a lost abused child again, with deep hurt showing. He suddenly knew he had touched an old wound that still bled, and knew exactly what to do.

Without saying anything else, he pulled her close and covered her entire face with soft kisses. He then picked her up like you would a bride, and carried her off to their bedroom. There he slowly took off her clothes and carefully nestled her in the bed, laying next to her. Holding her close to his heart, he kissed her head and whispered to her gentle words of love and comfort.

"My honey, my beautiful princess… I love you so much. You are my world…", he whispered, softly rocking her to sleep. As Gale slowly drifted to sleep that night, Gale held her like a precious jewel, careful not to break her fragile heart.

The next morning Dewey woke up late. He slept with Gale in his arms all night long. Reaching out his hand, he felt for her, only to find out she was gone. Sighing, he got off the bed and put his pants on. It was a peaceful night, Gale simply slept in his arms. She never said anything else and he did all he could to just love on her and comfort her. Dewey realized that Gale had been hurt by her family in some way, and decided not to ask anything yet. Knowing her temper, and just knowing that she would eventually open up herself, he thought that was the best course of action.

Dewey heard something downstairs and, thinking it must have been Gale, rushed to the kitchen. And there she was, fixing him breakfast with a huge smile on her face. She was wearing her sweatpants and one of his old shirts, which made her look really pristine and gorgeous. She greeted him with a bright and cheerful smile and a quick kiss on the lips.

He sat down, watching her with delight. She paced back and forth, until she set his breakfast before him on the large dining table they had picked out the other day, and sat down next to him, beaming with excitement.

"Thank you, honey. I love you", he said. Gale looked happy and peaceful, without even a shadow of the pain he had seen in her eyes yesterday. She watched him eat with a smile of contentment. Gale cooked surprisingly well, probably doing her best just for him. This was all new and unfamiliar to her, but in her heart she knew she was happy. She just loved taking care of him, nurturing him and basking in Dewey's love.

"Hon, I'm sorry for last night", Gale said softly, "I'm not really that hysterical. I was just a little upset about that, is all. I haven't really talked to my family for ages".

Gale was perfectly calm and nonchalant now, with a smile on her pink soft lips. Dewey knew how easily she could hide her emotions though, and was very careful not to hurt her.

"Sweetie, it's alright. I am your family now".

She smiled again and reached out for his hand. Dewey clasped it tightly.

"I don't want to push you to do anything, but you should know I'm always here. You can tell me anything".

"I know, Dew, I know. I will at some point. I haven't really talked about that in years".

She shrugged, with a sweet half-smile curving her lips. She knew that her wounds needed deep healing but she also knew that with this man, she was safe. Dewey was there to protect her. It felt incredibly great to just lean on him and not worry about a thing.

They shared breakfast together, slowly sipping on the coffee Gale had made. Felt warm and relaxing, just being together and sharing every second of life with each other. All of the simple, mundane rituals of life were precious now to these two, with the amazing possibility of doing it all together.

After several days, something both confusing and terrifying struck the happy couple. They were spending a quiet evening together in their bedroom, just quietly laying on their comfortable King-sized bed. Dewey was reading a newspaper, and next to him, Gale, barely dressed, was checking her emails. She received a fair amount of fanmail still, mostly from young reporters or men admiring her impeccable looks and making inappropriate comments on her body and such. This made Dewey slightly jealous, but not too much, as he knew she was so into him that no compliment by another man would ever mean anything to her.

"Save me a little space in the line of your admirers", he would tease her. Dewey would usually get a mischievous look instead of an answer, so he never minded these letters.

But then something really disturbing happened. He knew it right away, with the atmosphere around her changing from peaceful to angrily distraught. Dewey looked at the love of his life with concern, but she only snapped and quickly got off the bed and ran out of the door.

Crap.

What was it?

Gale wasn't that hard to wind up, if you knew which soft spots to touch. Dewey sat still for a moment, unsure about what to do. He could run after her and make sure she was okay, or he could check her emails and see what had upset her so much. He then decided to do the latter, as it would give him a clearer idea on what to do.

"She will probably kill or seriously injure me if she finds out", he murmured, opening her emails.

The latest one answered his silent question right away.

"Hello Gale.

I just heard the news about the wedding. Well, congratulations. How could you ever find a man that would agree to put up with a pathetic excuse for a woman that you most certainly are? Good luck in disrupting another family, though. I feel bad for him already.

It won't take him long to realize just what a piece of shit you are.

I was actually hoping to hear you'd been gutted out, as it would spare me the disgrace of having you as my daughter. Well, at least know you deserved all you got!

Sincerely,

Marisa Weathers.

Dewey flipped after reading this. How could she? It made him actually irate, which was a rare occurrence. Hurting even as little as a single hair on his Gale's head was sure to make him furious. He already wanted to type an angry reply, telling that woman all he thought and how much he loved his daughter, when he realized that his soon-to-be wife needed him more at the moment.

Dewey rushed downstairs.

It didn't take him long to realize she was in the basement. He ran there, only to find her already finishing a bottle of martini they had prepared for the night right after the wedding. She took the rest of it down and looked at him with contempt, eyes full of fear and desperation.

There it was again, that fragile scared look.

"Sweetie", he said softly. She only scoffed.

"Sweetie", he said again, more confident, reading out to her in an attempt to hug her and hold her close.

"What in the hell do you want?", she snapped and looked at him angrily. "Get away from me. I'll only ruin your life, Dewey Riley".

She was so desperate, fighting him off like that, although he hasn't really done anything to upset her. It was heartbreaking to him, seeing Gale reject him like this, but he knew it was just the pain in her heart and he had to endure it for her.

"That's nonsense Gale, and you know it. You are my world. I can't live without you! You don't deserve anything but love and happiness. You know I'll never hurt you. I'll always do whatever it takes to make you happy. You are mine and I am yours, remember?"

She didn't look so angry anymore, but there still was some hesitation he saw in her eyes.

"You just don't know me Dewey. I'm just a screw up", she said bitterly.

"Heck yes I do Gale! You are beautiful. You are perfect to me. Everything about you just makes my head spin around, in admiration! I know you're hurt, but we'll work it out together, I promise".

She still was distraught, but at least now she did let him hold her. He gently stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"Tell me what's wrong, sweetie. I promise you we'll do something, you're not alone anymore. And you know what? You never will be again".

He felt her shake silently, her body so petite and fragile.

"I love you so much, sweetie. I'll always be on your side", he coaxed, rubbing her spine. She was only wearing a silk top with silk pajama shorts and was now shivering. He led her upstairs and made her put on his long sweater to keep her warm. Gale broke into tears again, and Dewey's heart sank at seeing her so distraught.

"It was all my fault… What went on at home, what he did to me, his death… Then the massacres… Your sister's death… It was all my fault!", she cried into his chest. She sobbed uncontrollably now, Dewey kept gently stroking her. He knew she needed to went her internal sorrow to him.

"Nothing is your fault, sweetie. You are my precious angel. Nothing at all is your fault".

"It is! You'd hate me only if you knew!", she wept, Dewey comforted her gently.

Dewey knew she was releasing all the pain that was buried in her heart for years now, and he knew she needed him desperately. He felt so protective, wanting to shield her from all that pain, from her harrowing past. He felt even more determined than ever to be everything she needed, and be there for her.

"Sweetheart, it was none of your fault. The bastards doing it all were to blame and never you! Do you hear me? Things will get better, I'll make sure they do. I love you more than anything, more than life itself".

He was holding her close to his heart, with his chin up at the top of her head, but at that moment he took her distraught but still beautiful face in his hands and looked at her eyes. He gently wiped off her tears. Gale looked at him, not yet daring to believe his words, and he gently kissed her lips.

She seemed to calm down for a moment, but then collapsed in tears again. She smashed and broke things, screamed and shouted and sobbed unstoppably. It broke Dewey's heart to see her hurt like this, but he knew they had to go through that together.

This went on for about an hour. He stayed by her side, telling her how much he loved her every second. Afterward, when she was quiet again, he picked her up gently and carried her off to their bed again. Dewey held her in his arms lovingly.

"I'll go make you some hot coca, honey", said Dewey softly, remembering how much it helped her to relax and rest. When he came back with a large glass of cocoa topped off by whipped cream, she was sitting up in bed, her eyes swollen and red. Other than that, Gale looked fairly calm.

"There, sweetie", he handed her the glass.

"Thank you, Dewey. You are the sweetest", she smiled weakly.

"Honey, you don't have to tell me anything", Dewey said firmly and reassuringly. "But you have to know… I'll never judge you. The only thing I'll ever do is love you. You can be free to not hide anything at all. We're together forever, that's decided."

"Yes, hon. I know that", she said gratefully, taking a big sip of her cocoa.

"I… I do want you to know everything. You deserve to", she said firmly.

Dewey pulled her closer to himself, letting her head gently rest upon his shoulder. He knew the story was going to be tough.

"I'm thankful you trust me, sweetie. It means the world to me. Whatever you tell me, I'll always love you".

Gale kissed his neck, unconsciously giving him the chills. She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, braced herself and began her story.


	3. Chapter Three Flashbacks and Comfort

**Chapter Three.**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and for stopping by and reading. Here goes another chapter, about Gale sharing some of the most painful memories from her past. I know it's all completely fictional, but I've always felt there had to be a deeper reason behind Gale's selfishness and vanity, as well as her obsession with her career. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! Your comments make my day. (: Plus if there's anything you think I should improve, just let me know. **

POV Gale

I never really planned on telling anyone that story from my past. Frankly, I hardly ever gave it much thought myself, it's been so long. Those memories were almost covered in dust by then. Of course, I was aware it had a huge impact on who I was and the way I interacted and posed myself, but I never allowed myself to get so intimate with anyone that I'd even consider sharing all that with.

Then along came Dewey and my entire world came tumbling down, so I just rushed into his arms eagerly, not caring where I would end up eventually.

I always thought I had it all together, and then it turned out that the only thing I couldn't do without was him.

Still, I had no intentions of going that deep into my past. But how couldn't I? He was so tender, so caring. He was so committed to me, he gave me all of himself. I sensed it, it delighted me. And suddenly I knew all I wanted was do the same for him. To just jump off and let him catch me, as I knew he would.

Besides, he just plain deserved to know why I was such a glory hound bitch. Maybe he was right, and together we could do something about the bleeding mess my heart had turned into.

I gasped and began.

"So… I've always been an unwanted child. My parents never really planned on me coming along; I was more of an accident. A bad one, at that. My dad was a construction worker, always drunk. Mom, an unsuccessful musical actress and a drug addict. I pretty much grew up on the streets; often picked on, but later I learned how to defend myself."

I gave a bitter chuckle. Dewey sat still, stroking my skin. He was so sensitive, so loyal.

"So that was a foreword, pretty much. Life at home sucked, constant fighting and drinking. I was often hit by my father. I hated all of it. I slept with a knife under my pillow, just in case. Didn't stop my daddy from banging me with all his effing might".

I still cringed at that memory. His sweaty palms, the weight of his smelly body, his heart pounding hard against mine. Dewey looked sad, so sad I almost felt bad for telling him, but I knew I had to. Words kept flowing ever so smoothly, while there was a war raging inside of me.

"I was barely twelve at the time. I felt dirty and bloated. He told me it was my fault, that I'd been asking for this. How could I not believe it? I had no one to tell me otherwise. This went on for years. He would molest me under the dining table every freaking day, and made me suck his dick when mother wasn't watching and banged me at every effing opportunity. It was terrible. I felt trapped. Cornered. There was nowhere to turn. I wanted to die! I committed suicide twice, had anorexia, did drugs… The only things keeping me sane were my writing and dreams of being rich and famous."

By then I noticed that Dewey was crying a little bit. I felt bad for making him so upset, but I knew he needed to know. He had the right to.

"Then one day, mother found out. By then she was really messed up. They had another fight, and dad screamed he had so much disgust for her he'd been fucking her little girl and she loved it. He said I was a dirty little slut, and deserved it. Mom beat me up, calling me a whore and accusing me of stealing her man. Oh and I was about sixteen at the time".

Tears were suffocating me, I could hardly breathe. Dewey was wiping them off gently, not saying a word. There was so much love and compassion in his warm brown eyes. I felt miserable and yet triumphant. I never had a clue how bad I needed that story to be brought into the light by the only person I loved and could readily die for.

"I decided to run away to New York after a couple years, to start a career in journalism. I stole some money from my school teacher and did run away. Slept on the streets at first. I was gang raped by a group of stoned skinheads. There were about six of them. They beat me up so severely my body was a bleeding mess. I barely escaped death. I had internal bleeding. I'm most likely barren, actually. I recovered. One of the doctors took me in and helped me enroll in a college where I started my career. I hated all men and sex. I hated all humanity! Then I ended up in Woodsboro, where I met you, Dewey. I can't really explain it, but you did something with me! You were so pure… so kind and generous. I felt safe with you, and that scared me. I was afraid to admit it, but I wanted to just be with you and forget the world".

I smiled a bit. Dewey held me close, still tearing up a little. That was so touching. He still treated me like a pure princess, and that was incredible. I realized at that moment that Dewey was ready to do anything for me. We shared a quiet moment of intimacy, crying about my past. I relished it, until finally he said:

"Gale, my sweetie, I just had no idea… Honey, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've done something, anything… Honey, I…"

Dewey wiped his eyes off and just sat for awhile, totally at loss for words. There I was, the love of his life, the woman of his dreams, telling him some of the most dreadful things he had ever heard. All of a sudden it probably all made sense to him now, my harsh manners, my heartless work policy. I was in his arms now, so thin, so breakable, and he loved me more than he could find words to say he did. I was that little girl now, all of me, and there was no more pretending anymore. He hugged me tightly, covering my entire body with his soft kisses.

"Gale, I love you more than life itself. I'll do all I can, all that's in my power. You'll never be alone anymore. Never in the world will I hurt you. You're now my girl".

I smiled softly, burying my face in his shoulder again. It was warm and soft and promising. Promising love, and peace.

"I know, honey. I've never been so happy. I love you too", I muttered, knowing we would eventually get through anything together. We sat still for a moment until I went on:

"With you, I really do experience… something different. I found all that I needed… I just feel so safe. So loved… That I don't need anything else! That's a little scary, I really don't know how to be good enough for you…"

"Hey, what's that all about?", Dewey asked me softly, "You're perfect to me, the way you are. I don't anyone else… Just my Gale, the way she is.

I smiled courageously.

"Honey, I don't know how I can really help you, but I'll just love you. Darn, Gale, I'll do anything for you".

He was so sweet, so willing to give, so loving. I could only dream about a man like that. Funny as it may sound, it was with him that I first felt desire, and love, and actual fulfillment. I remember Dewey telling me he had lost my virginity with me after the second series of these Stab killings. Well, in a way, so did I. It was my first time when I actually wanted it, and enjoyed it with every fiber of my being. When I was in his arms, I didn't feel the need to perform. I didn't even feel the ache of my wounds anymore.

"I know", I said softly and kissed his lips. They were wet and lush.

He was extra tender and cautious with me that time, his moves slow and gentle. He whispered to me about how dear I was to him, and how grateful he was to me for all this. I fell asleep in his warm arms, with our lips touching

POV Dewey

I could not fall asleep that night, even after I felt Gale lightly snoring in my arms.

We had sex that night, and she was warm and soft like clay in my arms. Her smooth silky hair tickled my skin only slightly, and I could feel her breath on my chest. She seemed so innocent then, with vulnerability dripping from her every move.

I couldn't believe what she had told me.

The words she spoke hung in the air, making me dizzy.

How could that be true?

It tore my heart in the most excruciating way.

My Gale. My sweet, crazy, so endearingly selfish, yet incredibly fragile and pristine Gale in the dirty hands of some sick perverted bastard.

I'd get him killed if only the man were still living. I swear I would. That man robbed my girl of so much…

If only I could just make all that pain go away and make her happy all day every day.

There has always been something vulnerable, something lovably breakable about Gale, there is no doubt about that. That was part of her charm, it attracted me to her more. I've always yearned to protect her, to be there for her and love her in the most intimate way. I wanted to know her on the inside. I wanted her to know I would never hurt her. She was completely safe with me.

She quietly moaned in her sleep and rolled over, unconsciously hugging me. I could see Gale trusted me. I would never trade that for the world itself.

Gale was so calm in her sleep, smiling peacefully. I slowly kissed her forehead. I silently hoped she knew I would never ever hurt a single hair on her head.

I stared at the ceiling blankly. My heart ached badly in my chest. Her pain became mine, tearing me down from the inside. I could find no rest. Whenever I closed my eyes, trying to sleep, images filled my mind. Scary, disturbing images of my little girl Gale scared to death, trapped by her merciless father. I groaned, struggling. I love her so much! I'd never allow myself to hurt her!

"Dewey", Gale groaned quietly, "It's all right. You are my shield and shelter now. We'll be fine".

She must have felt I was awake. She reached for my hand underneath the covers and squeezed it tightly.

"Sweetie, I'm just sort of… shocked. It really hurts me to think of you in pain".

"Dew, it's okay now. I'm with you now, for good. It'll all be different, remember?"

"Yes, honey. I'll never let anybody hurt you anymore".

She smiled and yawned sweetly.

"I'm safe with you. I know. Now let's get some sleep, okay?"

She buried her face in my shoulder again and I felt peace at last. As long as we're together, nothing was going to crush us.


End file.
